True colors
by brenic1love
Summary: Nada es en realidad lo que parece. El amor, lo bueno y lo bello también pueden encontrarse en la oscuridad porque lo realmente importante es invisible a los ojos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes así como El Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la escritora J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

" _Mamá, papá. Sucedió algo realmente horrible,_

 _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto,_

 _durante el Torneo de los tres magos casi logra asesinar a_

 _Harry pero, afortunadamente, sobrevivió._

 _El que no tuvo la misma fortuna fue, Cedric Diggory, el chico_

 _de Hufflepuff del que les hablé en mis otras cartas y que ahora_

 _forma parte del enorme número de víctimas del psicópata de Riddle._

 _Dumbledore dice que han extremado precauciones y que estamos_

 _completamente a salvo en Hogwarts, al menos por ahora._

 _No quiero que se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, se los prometo, sólo_

 _les escribo porque no quiero que se hagan malas ideas si llegan a leer_

 _lo que El Profeta dice. Los amo y los veré dentro de un par de días._

 _P.D. Cuando llamen a Sophia, por favor, no le digan nada, yo le contaré_

 _cuando vayamos a visitarla, no quiero que se preocupe y ponga triste_

 _en vano._

 _Atte. Su hija que los ama y extraña, Hermione."_

El Señor y la Señora Granger apenas si podían creer lo que acababan de leer, muertes de apenas niños y magos resucitados eran cosas que estaban más allá de lo que eran capaces de comprender. Querían correr y sacar a su hija del colegio para llevarla a casa y ponerla a resguardo de su hogar pero la conocían y confiaban en ella y sus decisiones además, faltaba realmente poco para poder estar con ella de nuevo.

-Tranquila, Grace, va a estar bien, si Dumbledore les aseguró que era seguro permanecer en Hogwarts es que debe ser así.-

-Tan segura como lo estuvo ese chico, Cedric, pobre de él, ya me imagino cómo estarán sus padres. Si algo así le ocurriera a Herms o a Sophi, no sé lo que haría.-

La mujer se convirtió en un manojo de llanto y sollozos y su esposo la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, no es que él se sintiera mucho mejor pero debía ser el sostén de la mujer que amaba. Después de veinticinco años de casados, los Granger seguían queriéndose como el primer día, se sentían la pareja con más suerte en el mundo. Lo tenían todo. Amor, una familia envidiable, estabilidad económica y laboral y, lo mejor de todo, dos hijas maravillosas.

-No pienses en eso, nada le pasará a ninguna. Las dos son fuertes, inteligentes y tienen un corazón de oro que las ha rodeado de personas que las aman, estarán bien y si llegaran a pasar por momentos difíciles, sé que encontrarán la forma de salir adelante.-

Grace sonrió a lo que su marido le dijo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, había algo en él que siempre lograba tranquilizarla. Lo veía y no podía dejar de pensar que era exactamente el mismo joven que casi se atraganta de los nervios cuando la invitó a salir por primera vez, tal vez con unas canas y kilos de más pero con la misma preciosa sonrisa y el mismo amor en sus ojos.

-Tienes razón, además nos tienen a nosotros.-

-Exactamente, ¿ves?, todo saldrá perfectamente bien.-

-Te amo, Elliot Granger.-

-Y yo te amo a ti, Grace Granger.-

La pareja unió sus labios una vez más pero esta vez en un beso mucho más largo y apasionado, se separaron cuando escucharon una risa bastante retorcida y demasiado cerca de ellos. Giraron hasta la entrada de la sala y se encontraron con tres personas mirándolos con diversión, una mujer con cabellos y ojos de loca y dos tipos que se mantenían ocultos bajo extrañas máscaras. Elliot se puso de pie, colocándose entre los intrusos y su esposa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo lograron entrar?-

La mujer rio con más fuerza y, cuando habló, la misma locura de su mirada se reflejó en su voz.

-No tenía idea que los muggles pudieran resultar divertidos, sus cursilerías casi me causan un ataque jajaja. Para ustedes, nada saldrá bien.-

-¿De qué…?-

-¡Avada kedavra!-

-¡Elliot!-

Grace tomó entre sus brazos, completamente desconsolada, el cuerpo de su esposo. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, miró a la mujer con cara de horror.

-¿Por qué?-

-No es personal, sólo un mensaje para tu hija la sangre sucia. Claro que aún no está completo.-

Y Grace jamás sabría lo que esas palabras significaban porque lo último que supo fue que una luz verde, la misma que antes le arrebatara la vida a Elliot, golpeó contra su pecho.


	2. Capítulo 1: Familia rota

El barrio de Hampstead North parecía tan tranquilo y alegre como siempre. Los jardines de los alrededores se veían tan verdes como siempre y las personas que entraban y salían de sus respectivos hogares llevaban consigo las sonrisas típicas de la gente feliz y amigable del lugar.

Hermione Granger se sentía, por fin, en casa aunque dentro de ella la inquietud y preocupación por sus padres crecía minuto a minuto. En los tres años que llevaba de asistir a Hogwarts, sin contar el ciclo que acababa de concluir, y en todos los demás que estudió en escuelas muggles, ni una sola vez sus padres habían faltado a recogerla, ni siquiera habían sido capaces de llegar tarde sin avisar con anticipación.

Mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza. Quizás habían tenido una urgencia con un paciente, tal vez la Sra. Lewis, la viejita de al lado que no tenía a nadie más, había sufrido un accidente y ambos habían tenido que llevarla al hospital, ¿y si le había ocurrido algo a su hermana?

Con todas esas cosas rondando por su mente, la castaña agradeció al Señor Weasley por haberla acompañado hasta su casa y se dispuso a entrar, claro que Arthur no se conformaría hasta asegurarse que la chica llegaba sana y salva con sus padres por lo que la siguió al interior.

Todo parecía normal, la puerta cerrada con llave, las luces apagadas, las ventanas abiertas para que los rayos del sol inundaran cada espacio pero había algo extraño en el ambiente, un olor particular que ambos notaron apenas entrar.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están aquí? Soy yo, Hermione.-

No hubo contestación alguna más que el profundo silencio. La joven pasó el recibidor y miró escaleras arriba pero no vio ni escuchó nada, volvió sobre sus pasos, mientras Arthur observaba con atención y curiosidad cada cosa que encontraba, y giró hacia la sala.

El grito que Hermione dio, al chocar frente a frente con la imagen más horrible que nunca hubiese podido imaginar, le congeló la sangre al pelirrojo y lo hizo correr despavorido a su lado con la varita en ristre. La leona intentó acercarse hasta donde yacían los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres pero Arthur se lo impidió, no podía arriesgarse a que algo le pasara. El hombre tomó con fuerza la cintura Hermione y desapareció junto con ella.

Dentro de la Mansión Black, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, una importante reunión era celebrada. Los miembros de La Orden del Fénix se encontraban a la espera de que su último miembro, Arthur Weasley, llegara para establecer el camino a seguir ahora que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto. Todos se quedaron callados cuando el Señor Weasley apareció en mitad de la sala con una atónita Hermione Granger. Albus Dumbledore, se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Arthur ¿Qué pasó?-

El pelirrojo no supo que contestar, no terminaba de creer lo que había presenciado ni todo el dolor que eso suponía para la joven Gryffindor que tenía consigo, pero Hermione miró al director con un dolor palpable en los ojos y sí logró darle coherencia a sus pensamientos y prioridades.

-Los asesinaron. Mis padres están muertos.-

El llanto comenzó a abrirse camino en la chica pero ella no desistió en su afán por decir lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

-Sophia, mi hermana. Por favor, director, ayúdeme a que no la encuentren a ella.-

Esa súplica desgarradora los conmovió a todos y despertó a Dumbledore, que por un momento se había quedado perplejo ante los nuevos acontecimientos.

-Lo haré, tiene mi palabra, su hermana estará bien. Severus, Alastor, Nymphadora, vayan a la casa de la Señorita Granger y averigüen lo que ocurrió. Kingsley, Remus, Arthur, deberían traer a Harry, ella necesitará todo el apoyo posible. Yo iré a cumplir mi palabra.-

Dicho eso, todos desaparecieron para efectuar sus respectivas tareas. La Señora Weasley y Sirius se acercaron a Hermione que hasta que vio partir a todos se permitió romperse en mil pedazos entre los brazos de la mujer a la que veía como una segunda madre.


	3. Capítulo 2: Sophia

Horas habían pasado desde que el mundo de Hermione se hubiera derrumbado. Nunca creyó que se encontraría en la posición en la que estaba. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado acurrucada en una de las recámaras del cuartel de La Orden del Fénix con un dolor devastador en el pecho, que no hacía más que crecer con los minutos, y con una preocupación, que rayaba en lo psicótico, porque la única familia que le quedaba estuviera sana y salva.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso al mejor amigo de la castaña. Harry entró y se topó con una imagen que le rompió el alma, los ojos más que hinchados y la vulnerabilidad que reflejaba la leona eran dos cosas que jamás podría borrarse de la mente. Hermione saltó de la cama directo a los brazos del chico, que la recibió con todo el amor que tenía para ella.

-Se han ido, Harry. Se han ido.-

A la voz resquebrajada y los sollozos de ella se unieron las lágrimas de él.

-Lo sé Herms, lo sé y lo siento tanto. Deberías odiarme, todo esto es mi culpa. Perdóname.-

La chica profundizó el abrazo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa.-

Harry deshizo el abrazo e intentó alejarse de Hermione pero ella no le permitió hacerlo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que los ojos de ambos se encontraran.

-Sí lo es. ¿No lo entiendes? Ellos fueron tras tus padres porque saben lo importante que eres para mí, porque al herirte a ti me hieren a mí. No debí…-

-¿Qué Harry? ¿No debiste hacerte mi amigo por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarme? Pues te informo que no hubiera supuesto gran diferencia. Ellos atacaron a mis padres porque eran ¡mis! Padres, los padres de una impura, y porque saben que no dejaré que hagan lo que les venga en gana, que lucharé hasta el final con todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para pararlos a ellos y al imbécil de Riddle. Y sí, eso significa que no te abandonaré, que estaré a tu lado para lo que venga, así lo quieras o no.-

-No, Hermione, no puedo arriesgarte.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no soportaría si algo malo te pasara.-

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por mucho tiempo, tenían tantas cosas que querían decirse pero no conseguían las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

-Algo malo ya me pasó, Harry pero sigo aquí, de pie. No voy a mentirte, esto duele y duele mucho… Pero el dolor y el miedo no pueden hacernos desistir, es lo que ellos quieren y no voy a dárselos. Mis padres eran muggles, igual que mi hermana y muchas familias de nuestros compañeros y amigos, si me doy por vencida los defraudaré a ellos y, lo más importante, me defraudaré a mí, no me pidas que haga eso. Harry, la guerra comenzó, la única forma de salir adelante es confiando y apoyándonos en las personas que amamos y que nos aman. Sólo podremos superarlo todo si estamos juntos.-

Harry meditó un momento todo lo que había escuchado y se dio cuenta de una cosa, esta era Hermione, su Hemione, tan fuerte y vulnerable, tan dulce e inteligente, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí misma y tratando de ser justa y buscar el bien mayor en todo momento. La quería tanto, no, la amaba tanto aunque no era el momento para decírselo pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, había otro modo de mostrarle que nada deseaba más que estar a su lado. La tomó de la cintura y, con algo de timidez, la besó.

Hermione se sorprendió pero cerró sus brazos en torno al cuello del pelinegro y se dejó llevar por sus cálidos labios. La calidez y paz que se transmitieron en su primer beso fue suficiente para ayudarlos a aclarar su mente y a volver a respirar con cierto alivio, algo en su interior les decía que era verdad, juntos nada podía vencerlos, juntos todo dolor podía ser manejable, juntos encontrarían las respuestas que necesitaban.

La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta y un asombrado e incómodo Ron Weasley les informó que Dumbledore no tardaría en llegar y que los esperaban en la sala para luego simplemente desaparecer como si lo persiguiera un dragón. Los chicos se vieron con confusión pero terminaron riéndose por la reacción de su amigo. Al ser completamente consciente de lo que había hecho, Harry adquirió el color de una granada y comenzó a balbucear.

-Yo… Hmm… Esto… Yo…-

-Tranquilo, Harry. Todo está bien. No tenemos que hablar de esto justo ahora, tal vez cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.-

El chico respiró profundo, sonrió y acarició con dulzura el rostro de Hermione.

-De acuerdo, sólo… Te quiero, Herms y siempre estaré aquí para ti.-

La joven sonrió también y tomó la mano de Harry.

-Te quiero, Harry.-

Ambos salieron de la habitación, aún tomados de la mano. En la sala estaban casi todos los miembros de La Orden, hablaban de los preparativos para el funeral y el entierro y de lo que pasaría con la joven Granger. Sabían que tenía una hermana mayor que ella, de veintitrés años, que estudiaba en un internado en alguna parte de Europa pero nada más. Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala y escuchó todo lo que hablaban, la realidad volvió a golpearla y por poco y vuelve a derrumbarse pero los brazos de Harry estuvieron ahí para evitarlo.

El conocido sonido de una aparición hizo eco en el lugar y todos se callaron al instante. Dumbledore apareció con una chica sostenida de su brazo, era alta, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello largo, castaño y ondulado, ojos cafés y cuerpo atlético. En cuanto el nuevo par estuvo a la vista de todos, Hermione corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

-Hermione.-

La castaña volvió a deshacerse en llanto pero ahora no sólo por el dolor sino también por el alivio de tener a su hermana con ella.

-Sophia, estás bien, tenía tanto miedo de que te hubieran encontrado.-

-Tranquila, pequeña, no pasó y ambas estaremos bien, te lo prometo.-

La voz de Sophia hacia evidente lo mucho que debió haber llorado antes de llegar pero se mostraba fuerte y decidida. La Señora Weasley, al igual que los demás, se encontraba con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón hecho un nudo pero se obligó a acercarse y abrazar a la recién llegada, su lado maternal la hacía amar a la chica aún sin conocerla.

-Sophia, siento tanto por lo que están pasando pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para todo lo que puedas necesitar, tu hermana es parte de mi familia al igual que tú a partir de este momento.-

Las lágrimas ya caían del rostro de Molly pero se esforzaba por mantener un sonrisa dulce y reconfortante.

-Se lo agradezco, Señora Weasley.-

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos sentemos. Hay bastantes cosas por hablar.-

-Sí, es cierto, iré por algo de beber y comer, deben estar hambrientas.-

Molly fue hacia la cocina y Hermione tomó del brazo a Sophia para llevarla junto a los demás, iba a acompañarla a tomar asiento cuando Ginny la llamó desde las escaleras. Hermione se volteó a ver a su amiga justo en el momento que Molly aparecía con una bandeja de bocadillos flotando y una tetera en las manos y para colmo Severus salía de una de las habitaciones de la planta baja. Sophia se giró hacia la voz de Ginny en el momento menos oportuno de todos ya que chocó contra la bandeja que, a su vez, fue a parar directo al pecho del Profesor Snape y provocó que ambos cayeran, ella y los bocadillos encima de él.

El silencio se volvió denso, todos conocían de sobra el humor que se cargaba Snape. La chica se levantó sobresaltada, con ayuda de una muy preocupada Hermione.

-¿Sophian, por Merlín, estás bien?-

-Sí, yo, cuánto lo siento, fue un accidente.-

Sophia trató de acercarse de nuevo a Severus pero Hermione la detuvo y Severus se levantó como un resorte con el cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Niñata estúpida, ¿qué no puede fijarse por dónde va? Espero que su torpeza no sea contagiosa.-

-¡Severus!-

Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly y Lupin reprendieron al profesor por cómo se estaba dirigiendo a la chica y Hermione cambió de triste a furiosa en un segundo.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así? Usted es un…-

-Hermione, no, fue mi culpa.-

Severus rodó los ojos por lo evidente de su comentario.

-Se nota que lo brillante es de familia, ¿de quién si no? Dudo que yo mismo haya planeado tirarme todo esto encima.-

-Lo lamento tanto. Puedo lavar su ropa, quedará como nueva, lo prometo.-

Una risa irónica salió del profesor.

-Prefiero mantenerme yo y todas mis pertenencias lejos de su estupidez, lo único que quiero que me prometa es que se abrirá bien esos lindos ojos suyos para dejar de provocar accidentes.-

Sophia se mordió el labio con culpabilidad y sintió vergüenza e impotencia, cosas que desde hacía mucho no sentía. Hermione no pudo más y se acercó para darle un fuerte empujón a su arrogante profesor.

-Maldito idiota, es invidente.-

El enojo que Severus sintió antes por el accidente y el que sintió después por el empujón e insulto de la insufrible sabelotodo desapareció en un segundo para dar paso a un solo pensamiento "la insufrible tiene razón, soy un verdadero idiota" Sophia agachó la cabeza, no podía decir a ciencia cierta que todos la miraban pero ella lo sentía así, las vistas de todos fijas en ella y viéndola con sorpresa y lástima, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y sabía que no podía hacerlo pero había una alternativa.

-Disculpen, ¿podría usar su baño?-

Hermione no dejó que nadie contestara y ella misma se encargó de llevar a su hermana a dónde sabía que realmente quería ir, lejos de todos. Las chicas dejaron atrás un grupo de magos, con excepción de Dumbledore , confundidos y tristes y a un Severus Snape arrepentido.


	4. Capítulo 3: Silencio

La cena después del funeral fue la más silenciosa que se hubiese presenciado en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley, que sólo se conformaban con comer sin emitir palabra alguna, encontraban la manera de obligarse a romper el hielo con una de sus ocurrencias pues el horror estaba instalado en el corazón de todos y cada uno. Horror por la perdida de dos personas inocentes, horror por el dolor que padecían dos chicas jóvenes que jamás habían dañado a nadie y que ahora se veían forzadas a salir adelante sin las dos personas más importantes de sus vidas y horror porque la muerte de los Granger dejaba una cosa en claro, la guerra estaba ahí, justo frente a ellos, y sería tan mortífera e injusta como todos habían imaginado en sus peores pesadillas, incluso podría ser peor.

Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly, Remus, Nymphadora y Alastor permanecían sumidos en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar la manera de terminar con el horror de una vez por todas y minimizar las perdidas y el sufrimiento. Ginny miraba constantemente a sus padres sólo para asegurarse de que estaban bien, tenía terror de perderlos de vista un momento y al siguiente darse cuenta que los había perdido para siempre. Ron se encontraba absorto en su comida, tardaba más en tragar que lo que tardaba en llenarse de nuevo la boca, esa era la única forma en que su cerebro dejaba de pensar, era la única forma en que no se sentía invadido por el miedo y la tristeza, comer era la única forma que tenía para escapar de la infeliz realidad. Harry y Hermione se tomaban de la mano bajo la mesa mientras mantenían sus ojos fijos en sus platos a medio terminar y con su mano libre dirigían, esporádicamente, trozos de estofado a su boca. El silencio los acogía a casi todos, se sentían cómodos y felices de no tener que hablar pues ninguno estaba de ánimos para pensar en algo inteligente que decir. Había una sola persona a la que ese prolongado y denso silencio lejos de cobijarla la hacía sentir asfixiada y era atentamente observada por un par de ojos negros y un par de ojos grises.

La incomodidad que Sophia experimentaba iba creciendo bocado tras bocado, ella estaba acostumbrada a las comidas ruidosas, a las personas que no paraban de parlotear día y noche, al sonido reconfortante de los cubiertos cortando carne, sirviendo sopa, untando mantequilla. La falta de voces, el esfuerzo excesivo de no provocar el menor sonido por parte de quienes la rodeaban la enloquecía. Se concentraba en las respiraciones, en los suspiros poco frecuentes, en la escandalosa manera de masticar y tragar de quien sea que estuviera tres espacios a su izquierda, se decía que era natural que nadie quisiera decir una palabra y que ella estaría bien si sólo se concentraba en su propia comida pero no era así.

Tal vez pensaran que para ella era fácil, no veía, no tenía que preocuparse por fingir que prestaba atención a algo a alguien, bastaba con bloquear su mente y perderse en sí misma y con tanto sufrimiento seguro creerían que ese mutismo era una especie de regalo para ella pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En momentos de estrés y sufrimiento, como los que estaba viviendo en ese momento, el ruido era lo que realmente la despertaba, lo que la presionaba a afrontarse a sus problemas, a buscar soluciones y a superar los obstáculos que se le presentaran, el ruido calmaba su alma y despejaba su mente mientras que en el silencio encontraba la fuente de sus miedos y de sus preocupaciones. El silencio tenía un efecto adormecedor en su lógica, el silencio apagaba su instinto de supervivencia, en el silencio se sentía extraviada y desvalida, el silencio la ensordecía.

Sophia comenzó a moverse con algo de inquietud, a hacer un sonido rítmico y constante con sus dedos sobre la mesa sin ser apenas consciente de ello. Las miradas viraron hacia ella, nadie entendía lo que pasaba, nadie excepto el ojigris que no paraba de observarla. Sirius Black hizo un ligero carraspeo y se dirigió a la nerviosa chica, con un tono de voz más alto del necesario, al mismo tiempo que cortaba una gran porción de carne asegurándose de que los cubiertos chocaran entre sí y contra el plato.

-¡Sophia! Es un nombre realmente hermoso, he estado haciendo memoria y no recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes.-

Severus Snape, que también había estado observando a la mayor de las Granger, hizo su típico mojín de desagrado al escuchar a Sirius.

-Y es por cosas como esas que no entiendo cómo pudiste graduarte del colegio.-

Black ignoró por completo a su rival y siguió dirigiéndose a Sophia que para ese momento ya había dejado de tamborilear en la mesa con sus dedos.

-Y cuéntame cariño, ¿qué es lo que estudias en ese internado al que asistes?-

Los hombros de Sophia, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, se relajaron al instante y una franca sonrisa se asomó de sus finos labios. Una conversación trivial, eso sí que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Severus se molestó por haber sido olímpicamente puesto de lado pero no refunfuñó ni hizo una escena ya que quería escuchar la respuesta de la chica, aunque la manera en que la llamó Black le provocó una inexplicable punzada de enfado.

-De hecho, no soy precisamente una estudiante del internado. Hace un año que terminé con mis estudios formales en música, ahora soy profesora. Por supuesto, también continúo ampliando y mejorando mis conocimientos siempre que tengo oportunidad.-

-¿Música? Vaya, una Granger artista, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.-

La sorpresa de Black también se veía en los demás quienes permanecían completamente atentos a la conversación. Hermione sonrió por primera vez desde el día anterior y su voz sonó firme y orgullosa.

-Sophia es la mejor pianista de Gran Bretaña y estoy segura que del mundo entero, tiene un don increíble para componer y uno aún más increíble para interpretar. El mes pasado el Times hizo un reportaje especial sobre ella, ha grabado ya dos discos con sus propias piezas musicales y ha batido records de ventas, las entradas para sus conciertos se agotan en menos de un día y se ha presentado en los escenarios más significativos del país. Además es una gran maestra, sus alumnos la adoran, y es una gran inspiración para cualquiera que la conozca.-

La cara de duda en todos obligo a Harry a explicar lo que la leona había querido decir.

-El Times es El Profeta del mundo muggle y los discos son cosas circulares que sirven para grabar música y después poder escucharla donde se quiera.-

Tras las aclaraciones, las felicitaciones y exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar. Desde el "asombroso" de los gemelos, pasando por el "tienes que regalarme uno de esos discos" del señor Weasley hasta el simple "Wow" de Ginny, todo hizo a Sophia comenzar a sentirse tranquila y parte de ellos, tal vez su hermana y ella no estaban tan solas como pensaba, tal vez sí seguían teniendo una familia.

Siguieron charlando por un par de horas sobre la carrera de Sophia, sus viajes y algunas experiencias divertidas y otras no tanto que tenía. Cuando se dieron cuenta lo tarde que era decidieron que era hora de retirarse, Sophia pidió a Hermione que la llevara hasta la sala y la dejara ahí, junto a la chimenea, pues ya se había memorizado el camino de ahí hasta su recamara y deseaba permanecer frente al fuego durante un rato. También quería darle a su hermana un momento a solas con Harry, si creía que no había notado lo que ambos se traían estaba muy equivocada.

En un par de minutos el calor y crepitar del fuego parecían ser, junto con la oscuridad y, la única compañía de Sophia quien cerró los ojos para sentir sobre los párpados las olas de calidez. Había decisiones que debían ser tomadas, al día siguiente debía hablar con el abogado de sus padres para poner los papeles en regla. El testamento lo conocía bien, su madre le había explicado hace apenas unos meses que todo cuanto poseían quedaría a su nombre en caso de cualquier tragedia. "Sabemos que te harás cargo de ser necesario" fue lo que ella le dijo y claro que lo haría, dinero y objetos eran cosa de niños pero había algo mucho más importante que eso.

Hermione estaba por cumplir dieciséis años, aún era menor de edad por lo que su custodia sería un asunto aparte. Debía probar que estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo de ella. Monetariamente no habría problema alguno, independientemente de lo que sus padres dejaron, Sophia poseía su propio dinero que si bien no era una fortuna millonaria si le permitiría mantener un estilo de vida más que elevado. También podía demostrar que pese a su falta de vista era capaz de darle un entorno sano, seguro y estable pues tenía un techo, un trabajo y personas que podían declarar en su favor, amigos, alumnos, compañeros, conocidos. En su mundo, el mundo muggle, tal vez encontrara un par de trabas para lograrlo pero tarde o temprano sabía que conseguiría que un juez firmara la custodia a su favor. El mundo mágico era otra cosa.

Ningún mago o bruja se había encontrado en esa situación, normalmente ser invidente era algo que sólo se llegaba a ver en ancianos realmente viejos y la custodia de un menor de edad era una de las cosas más difíciles de obtener. Dumbledore había hablado con el Ministro sobre el reconocer a Sophia como la tutora oficial de Hermione pero este se mostró renuente a la idea, en sus propias palabras, "un muggle puede resultar incompetente a la hora de supervisar y educar a una bruja pero si este muggle encima de todo resulta que no es ni siquiera capaz de ver lo que dicha bruja hace el resultado podría ser fatídico, sería una imprudencia de parte del Ministerio permitir semejante acto"

Era una verdadera estupidez pero Sophia sabía que debía respetar las reglas de ese mundo pues era el de su hermana, sólo tenía que encontrar una forma de mostrarle al Ministro que era perfectamente capaz de guiar a Hermione o, en su defecto, una alternativa que no implicara dejar a su hermana todo un año a merced del Ministerio.

El aire caliente y los olores del ambiente llenaron las fosas nasales de Sophia. Fuego, madera quemada, estofado y sándalo fueron los que más predominaron. el que llamó su atención fue el de sándalo, sándalo mezclado con pergamino y tinta, el mismo aroma que llenó sus pulmones el día anterior cuando se dio de bruces con...

-Profesor Snape, buenas noches.-

En un rincón junto a la escalera Severus Snape abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se preguntó mentalmente si había perdido su toque de espía. Cuando salió de la cocina su plan era volver a la Hilandera pero cuando se topó con la imagen melancólica de Sophia sobresaltada en la oscuridad por el brillo del fuego no pudo hacer más que permanecer inmóvil observándola. Miró su larga y ondulada cabellera, el perfil derecho de sus delgados y delicados labios, sus pestañas tupidas y suaves, su nariz pequeña y perfecta, su cuello largo y frágil, sus brazos desnudos y que parecían fuertes aunque finos, su cuerpo escultural que se apretaba sensual contra su ropa entallada. La blusa sin mangas y los jeans que llevaba podían ser comunes y corrientes pero las sensaciones que despertaban en él no lo eran. Al darse cuenta que estaba al descubierto se sintió avergonzado pero al recordarse que no había manera en que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho recuperó la compostura y decidió acercarse hasta ella.

-Señorita Granger.-

-Sólo Sophia, por favor.-

Snape permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sopesando las opciones que tenía y sus posibles consecuencias, decidió que nada malo podía pasar si era un poco amable, después de todo, a esa chica le debía una disculpa que nunca le pediría.

-Si usted me llama Severus, supongo que, lo correcto sería que yo la llamara Sophia.-

-Me parece bien, Severus.-

-Bien entonces, Sophia.-

Una nueva sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella pero esta vez fue acompañada con un extraño revoloteo en su estómago que intentó pasar por alto.

-¿Quisieras compartir el fuego?-

El instinto del ojinegro le gritó para que corriera a la salida y se alejara lo más posible de la chimenea y de esa chica pero sus piernas al parecer no lo escucharon porque tomaron asiento al lado izquierdo de Sophia que inmediatamente colocó su cabeza contra el hombro del pocionista.

-¿Tú eres el profesor que llama "insufrible sabelotodo" a Herms y que trata a todo el mundo como si fueran poco más que cucarachas pero que también resulta ser el mismo que ha salvado a mi hermana y a sus amigos en más de una ocasión y en quien Dumbledore más confía?-

Severus se tensó ante la pregunta pero decidió no mentir.

-Sí ¿quieres que me vaya?-

-No, quiero que me prometas algo.-

El gesto de Snape se frunció.

-¿Qué?-

-Que nunca vas a disculparte conmigo por nada.-

Más interrogantes se acumularon en la mente del pocionista pero eso no impidió que prometiera lo único que estaba completamente seguro de poder cumplir.

-Te lo prometo.-

Sophia asintió satisfecha, tomó la mano derecha del pocionista, se acurrucó aún más contra él, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente.

-Sándalo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Así es como supe que estabas aquí, hueles a Sándalo, a pergamino y a tinta. Me gusta.-

Las mejillas de Severus se tiñeron de rojo y agradeció de todo corazón que nadie que pudiera notarlo se encontrara presente. Ninguno dijo nada más, no hacía falta, los latidos y las respiraciones de ambos hablaban fuerte y decían una sola cosa al unísono: "aquí es justo donde debo estar."

* * *

* **Nota** : Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia, que espero les haya gustado, pero soy de la Cd. de México y en estos momentos mi país pasa por momentos muy difíciles, les pido que si está en sus manos poder ayudar lo hagan. Cualquier cosa que puedan hacer (donar víveres, dinero, compartir información, ser voluntarios, orar, etc.) se las agradezco de corazón y estoy segura que será de mucha ayuda. Gracias por leer, los quiero y espero sus votos y comentarios que significan realmente mucho para mí. Los quiero. **#FuerzaMexico**


	5. Capítulo 4: Y llegaste tú

Las bibliotecas son frías, silenciosas y acogedoras, uno de los lugares preferidos de Severus Snape. Desde su complicada infancia, el pelinegro gozaba de estar sentado en un sillón con los ojos perdidos entre las letras de un buen libro y esa costumbre se intensificó con los años, siempre que tenía algo rondándole la cabeza o cuando se encontraba confundido acudía a refugiarse entre papel y tinta.

Y en esos momentos sí que tenía algo rondando sus pensamientos, o más bien a alguien, y es que no había dejado de pensar en Sophia, tan sólo recordar su nombre le daba una sensación cálida en el pecho. Un mes había pasado desde que llegó a su vida y no sabía si era bueno o malo, sólo tenía un presentimiento sobre ella, algo que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. Había tenido la oportunidad de hablar y estar a solas con ella en más de una ocasión y esos, podía jurarlo, habían sido los mejores momentos que había vivido en años.

No hacía falta que hicieran gran cosa, tan solo con tenerla a su lado, tomando su mano o sintiéndola cerca, lograba alcanzar un sentimiento de paz y seguridad que nunca antes había experimentado. Además, cada día se asombraba más de ella, de su amor incondicional hacia su hermana y de la manera que tenía para nunca darse por vencida y siempre encontrar la forma de sonreír, sobre todo en las peores situaciones. No era que supiera todo sobre su vida, más bien eran piezas pequeñas que ella o su hermana soltaban sin saber que para él eran un muy preciado regalo. Como que nació sin poder ver pero nunca fue realmente un motivo para dejarse vencer, que entró a la escuela de música ya sabiendo tocar el piano y que sufrió un grave accidente cuando tenía diez años debido a la falta de atención de su niñera en turno, un accidente que le costó casi un año de dolorosa rehabilitación para poder volver a caminar.

Cada que escuchaba algo como eso se sentía aún más atraído hacia ella, casi como un imán, no por creerla una heroína ni ninguna de esas tontas cursilerías que le había escuchado decir al idiota de Sirius sino porque, una por una, las piezas que iba descubriendo le mostraban el rompecabezas de la mujer más interesante que había conocido y no podía parar de desear saber más y más.

Llegó a la biblioteca algo cansado, eran las 2 de la madrugada y, para no variar, no había podido conciliar el sueño así que estaba tratando de decidir cuál sería el libro que lo acompañaría hasta el amanecer. La biblioteca de la casa de los Black era una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían no odiar del todo haberse tenido que quedar ahí todo el mes, mientras conseguían a alguien más que pudiera acompañar a las hermanas Granger a hacer lo que debían hacer fuera. Dumbledore había insistido en tenerlas acompañadas todo el tiempo por su seguridad, él se mostró indignado por tener que pasar tiempo con ellas pero, por dentro, agradeció la paranoica y sobreprotectora manera de ser del viejo, al menos así tenía la excusa perfecta para estar cerca de Sophia sin levantar sospechas de su inusitado interés hacía ella.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con lo último que esperaría, la razón de sus desvelos sentada en un sofá con las manos sobre un libro que estaba apoyado sobre una mesita de noche. Para su sorpresa, el lugar tampoco estaba en silencio sino que había una melodía sonando fuertemente, era impresionante el sonido, una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y euforia comenzó a cubrirme, me quedé estático por no sé cuánto tiempo, sólo saboreando lo que mis oídos captaban. No era fan de la música, nunca lo había sido, más por desconocimiento y falta de tiempo para buscar y encontrar mi estilo que por poco interés. Iba a irme, no quería estropear su momento pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta Sophia me detuvo.

—Severus, ven.

Hice lo que me indicaba con la mano y me senté a su lado. Tomó mi mano derecha y cerró los ojos, yo la imité y en verdad sentí como si estuviera en otro mundo, en otro universo donde nada importaba y nada existía salvo esos sonidos que me elevaban y me soltaban con fuerza y dulzura al mismo tiempo. Existí sólo en los crescendo, cada nota era un golpe no a mi cabeza ni a mi cuerpo sino a mi alma. Volví a ser consciente de mi respiración, me sentí vivo, fue como despertar después de un largo y tormentoso viaje de muerte.

No supe cuándo la música dejó de sonar, no supe en qué momento todo a mi alrededor regresó al silencio porque dentro de mí nada se apagó, seguí flotando y seguí sintiendo cada vibración en todo mi ser. Algo me decía que después de escuchar algo como aquello, jamás volvería a sentirme muerto otra vez.

—Eso fue...

—Rachmaninov, segundo concierto en C menor. ¿Es la primera vez que lo escuchas?

—Más bien, es la primera vez que oigo este tipo de música. Ahora siento que estuve sordo todos estos años.

La sonrisa de Sophia me hizo flotar aún más alto pero dio un suspiro triste y soltó mi mano.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

—En absoluto es sólo que... olvídalo.

— Eso no pasará, termina la frase. Es sólo que...

Se mordió los labios y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Es sólo que jamás he querido ver nada tanto como quisiera poder ver tu rostro en este momento. Quisiera ver tu expresión al conocer mi verdadero mundo, por lo que dices, eres el único que realmente puede entender lo que yo sentí la primera vez que me adentré en él.

Sin saber de dónde provenía, una fuerza extraña me hizo sujetar sus manos llevarlas a mi rostro, Sophia se sorprendió pero no se alejó, todo lo contrario, comenzó a recorrer mi cara con suaves caricias, hice un movimiento con mi varita y la melodía volvió a empezar, cerré los ojos y volví a dejarme llevar, quería cumplir su deseo, en verdad quería que grabara hasta la más ínfima de mis expresiones, quería que tuviera tatuado en la mente mi rostro, tal y como yo tenía tatuado el suyo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo corto pero ojalá les guste, espero sus reviews.**


End file.
